The Lady, or The Tiger?
by life-in-a-tree-house
Summary: Temari is the most beautiful princess to ever exist. Shikamaru is one of the most gorgeous men to walk this Earth. What happens when their relationship is found out? Will Shikamaru end up with Ino, Temari, or dead? It's your decision. ShikaXTema/Ino


_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything. That's right, nothing. Not even the plot thingy because the plot belongs to Frank R. Stockton. I guess I'm just retelling the story in MY words. XD**

So, like the disclaimer said, it's not really my story, it belongs to Frank R. Stockton. I read this story called _The Lady, or The Tiger?_ and fell in love with it. That's why I'm writing this. I hope it turns out good, not as good as the original one of course, but good enough. So check it out and tell me how it turned out.

* * *

_The Lady, or The Tiger?_

* * *

**I**n the very olden days, there lived a very... 'Uncivilized' Kazekage. Whose ideas, though large, florid, and untrammeled, made half of him particularly barbaric. When he and himself agreed on anything, that thing was done, as he was also very self-communing. He was genial, only when every member of his domestic and political systems moved smoothly though. Whenever there was a disturbance of the systems, he was still very genial, nothing pleased him more then to make the crooked straight and so on.

In the Kazekage's kingdom, there was that of a public arena, where the mind of his subjects were refined. The arena was built, not to hear the deadly cries of the dying ninjas, but some-what of a court house, if you will. To test the innocent and the guilty. When a subject was accused of a crime, a crime that caught interest in the Kazekage, everyone would assemble to the public arena on the appointed day to see the fate of the accused.

Once everyone was assembled, and the Kazekage, surround by his subjects, sat high on his royal throne. Once he gave the signal, the door beneath him opened where the accused stepped out to face the massive crowd. In front of him were two, exactly the same, doors, side by side. It was the accused pick, their pick to choose a door, whichever he felt was the right one. For behind one of these doors held a viscous, hungry tiger. Whoever chose to open the door which held the tiger would be eaten ripped to shreds, as punishment for his guilt. Almost immediately, the crowd was to bow their heads, mourning that one so young, or one so old, were to die of a dire fate. But, if the accused picked the other door, there was a lady, a lady most suitable for the accused. Once opened, showing everyone it was not the viscous tiger, but the lady herself, his majesty ordered that the man were to marry the lady immediately. It did not matter if the man was married and had children, engaged, or simply did not wish to marry, it was a gift for being innocent, whether they liked it or not. Another door in the arena would open to show a priest and his followers. The crowd would erupt in hurrahs and the innocent man, followed by his bride, would leave for his home. Thus, how the Kazekage administrated 'justice'.

And there, sitting next to the Kazekage, was the princess, Temari. The entire kingdom would agree that she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. The Kazekage took pride in calling her his daughter. Spoiling her from time to time. Her majesty would see the newly wedded couples and, although it may not be as they wished it, felt a surge of envy go through her at the sight. She was the daydreamer, wanting to wed a brave ninja. One that would sweep her off her feet. And she felt that she had met him. One of his majesty's courtiers. Nara Shikamaru.

_**YOU CHOOSE. THE LADY, OR THE TIGER?**_

Her majesty was very satisfied with her lover indeed. For he was a ninja of her likings: brave, handsome, and someone she felt she could depend on. She truly loved him.

And so, the love affair went on happily for several months that is until the Kazekage found out. Without hesitation, he threw the young Nara into prison. And also, an appointed day for his trial in the Kazekage's arena. Never before had such a case occurred. Never had there been a case where the accused had dared to love a Kage's daughter. Only making everyone quite interested, the Kazekage the most out of everyone.

The next day, the tiger cages of the kingdom were searched for only the most viscous and blood thirsty beast. Meanwhile, the ranks of young maiden of pure beauty throughout the kingdom were carefully picked and judged, so that the Nara would have a truly fitting bride. In case fate did not decide for him to die. Though he had still loved the princess, everyone knew and did not deny it, especially the young Nara and her majesty.

_**YOU CHOOSE. THE LADY, OR THE TIGER?**_

The appointed day was very close. And the princess was in ruins. She did not know how to properly handle the situation. But some of her servants, Hyuga Hinata, Tenten, and Haruno Sakura, had overheard the Kazekage talking to his courtiers about which door would hold the tiger and which the young lady. They had also described what the young lady looked like. Clear blue eyes, almost as if you were looking into the sky itself, long blonde hair, and one of the most beautiful faces the Kazekage had ever seen. It was enough beauty to rival the princess'. Yamanaka Ino.

_**YOU CHOOSE. THE LADY, OR THE TIGER?**_

The appointed day had arrived at last. People from afar came to view the trial, curious to see the young shinobi fate. The Kazekage and his daughter sat above the arena, a full view of it all. Finally, all was ready. Giving the signal, the door opened and out walked the young ninja, Nara Shikamaru. His appearance was greeted with admiration and complete awe from the crowd. No one had ever known such youth could walk this Earth. No wonder the princess had loved him so!

He walked forward into the arena, bowing at his majesty. But did not think nor care at all of that royal personage. Instead, the young ninja's eyes moved to look at the stunning princess. If she did not have the courage, she would have not been there. No matter what, he was never to be hers ever again. Their eye found each other, but left just as they had come.

Her majesty watched as her love turned to face the two identical doors. The same doors which held the blood thirsty tiger and the one that held the beautiful lady. No noise came from either one as they were practically soundproof.

Not only had the princess know which held the beautiful lady, blushing and radiant, should her door be opened. She knew who this young beauty looked like. What her father and servants said about her was true. Eyes, blue as the sky, some of the longest blonde hair she had ever seen in all her days tied up behind her head, and her perfectly shaped face. It was all true; her beauty truly rivaled the princess'.

Often she would imagine this beautiful youth glancing, swooning, over her love. Sometimes those glances were returned. They had even spoken once or twice. Though only for a moment about unimportant topics, she hated her.

When her lover turned to look at her a second time, their eyes meeting again also, he saw, with the quick perception of the ninja he was, that she knew where the lady, and where the tiger, were. Of course he expected it from her that was how she was, her nature. His life was now in her hands, and he knew that she would succeed.

"Which?" the Kazekage asked.

The question was simple, yet wasn't. For if he chose the wrong the door, he would be a dead man.

Temari's arm rested on the cushioned arm of the chair. She raised her hand and made a, very slight, movement to the right door. No one witnessed what she had done, all eyes were on Nara. Without hesitation, he walked over to the right door. Every heart quickened, preparing for the worst. He reached the door and opened it. Decision

* * *

**N**ow, the question, and the whole part of this story, is this: Did the tiger come out, or was it the lady? The more we all reflect on this question, the harder it is to answer. It involves a study of our own heart which leads us through devious mazes and passions. Think of it, not as a decision of the question, but upon that princess. She had lost him, but who should save him? And so I leave it with all of you.

_**YOU CHOOSE. THE LADY OR THE TIGER?**_

(THAT LAST PARAGRAPH IS WHAT FRANK R. STOCKTON WROTE AT THE END OF HIS STORY, BUT I SHORTENED IT BY A LOT! HE WANTS US TO CHOOSE!) Was it good? I really hope it was! I really liked the original, so I tried, but I understand completely if you think this story sucked. (I did my best to write it out in my own words, though there are some places where I had to write the same sentence he used, but there are only a few!) And did I pick out a good pairing? I thought Temari would be an awesome princess since her father was the Kazekage, right? And I love Shikamaru being with Temari, and of course Ino had to be the 'beautiful lady'. =P So I gotta go, see yeah guys later! BYE! _-gaarafangril14_

**This story is dedicated to Frank R. Stockton, even though he's dead (1843-1902), for writing such a great story. I completely fell in love with it the first time I read it, now I can't seem to get enough of it. ^^**


End file.
